cbbc_on_choicefandomcom-20200213-history
Teletubbies
Classic Teletubbies is a British children's television series targeted at pre-school viewers, originally airing on the BBC. It aired from 31 March 1997 to 5 January 2001. The series was created by Ragdoll Productions' Anne Wood CBE and Andrew Davenport, who wrote each of the show's 365 episodes. Though production had been announced cancelled in 2002,[1] a new series of Teletubbies will air in 2016. Teletubbies, particularly notable for its high production values, rapidly became a critical and commercial success in Britain and abroad and won a BAFTA in 1998.[2]Teletubbies Everywhere was awarded "Best Pre-school Live Action Series" at the 2002 Children's BAFTA Awards.[3] 'Teletubbies say "Eh-oh!"', a single based on the show's theme song, reached number 1 in the UK Singles Chart in December 1997 and remained in the Top 75 for 32 weeks, selling over a million copies. Overview The programme focuses on four multi-coloured toddlers of a mythological alien species known as "Teletubbies," named for the television screens implanted in the characters' abdomens, "telly" being a common British abbreviation for television. Recognised throughout popular culture for the uniquely-shaped antenna protruding from the head of each being, their respective names, and their signature colours, the four Teletubbies depicted in this programme are Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po. Communicating through gibberish or babbling, the Teletubbies were designed to bear resemblance to live toddlers dwelling within a beautiful, grassy, and floral landscape that is also populated by rabbits with bird calls audible in the background. The main shelter of the four is a grassy dome (known as the "Tubbytronic Superdome," though the real name of the residence is never mentioned during the entire course of the programme) implanted in the ground accessed through sliding down a hole at the top. The creatures co-exist in Teletubbyland (the name of their home environment) with a number of strange contraptions such as the Noo-noo, the group's anthropomorphic blue vacuum cleaner, and the Voice Trumpets. The show is noted for its colourful, psychedelic setting designed specifically by the creators to appeal to the attentionSPANS of infants or unlock different sections of the mind while also educating young children and toddlers of transitions that can be expected in life. Throughout the course of every episode, an assortment of rituals are performed that are sometimes revamped differently each time, such as the playful interactions between the Teletubbies and the voice trumpets, the mishaps caused by the Noo-noo, the footage of live children displayed on the screens in the Teletubbies' stomachs, and the magical event that occurs once per episode. The event differs each time and is often caused inexplicably, and is frequently strange yet whimsical. Often the Teletubbies engage in games with one another, with Noo-noo, or the voice trumpets in many episode segments, and the episode is closed by the narrator and voice trumpets to the disappointed, reluctant, but eventually obedient Teletubbies, who bid the viewer farewell as they disappear into the Tubbytronic Superdome yet again. Characters Main characters *'Tinky Winky' (played by Dave Thompson and later Simon Shelton) is the first Teletubby. He is the largest and oldest of the Teletubbies, is covered in purple terrycloth, and has atriangular antenna on his head. He is notable for the red bag he almost always carries. * Dipsy (played by John Simmit) is the second Teletubby. He is green and is named "Dipsy" because his antenna resembles a dipstick. Dipsy is the most stubborn of the Teletubbies, and will sometimes refuse to go along with the other Teletubbies' group opinion. His face is notably darker than the rest of the Teletubbies, and the creators have stated that he is Black.[6] * Laa-Laa (played by Nikky Smedley) is the third Teletubby. She is yellow and has a curly antenna. She is very sweet, likes to sing and dance, and is often shown looking out for the other Teletubbies. * Po (played by Pui Fan Lee) is the fourth and last Teletubby. She is the smallest and youngest out of all the Teletubbies. She is red, and has an antenna shaped like a stick used for blowing soap bubbles. Po usually speaks in a soft voice. She has been stated by the show's creators to be Cantonese.[6] Supporting characters * The Noo-noo (operated by Mark Dean[7]) is both the Teletubbies' guardian and housekeeper, due to his resemblance to a vacuum cleaner. The Noo-noo hardly ever ventures outside the Tubbytronic Superdome, instead remaining indoors and constantly cleaning with his sucker-like nose. He does not speak like the other characters, communicating instead through a series of slurping and sucking noises. At times, the Noo-noo gets annoyed with the Teletubbies' antics and vacuums their food or toys. This usually prompts the Teletubbies to scold the Noo-noo through a cry of "Naughty Noo-noo!" * The sun (played by Jessica Smith[8]) appears at the beginning and end of each episode. It has the face of a baby and seems to act as a wake-up call for the Teletubbies. * The Voice Trumpets are several devices resembling periscopes that rise from the ground and interact with the Teletubbies, serving as supervisors for the beings who often arise to engage in games with them. They are the only residents of Teletubbyland who speak in complete English sentences. * The rabbits are brown-coloured creatures found throughout Teletubbyland. The Teletubbies enjoy watching them hop and play. The rabbits are the only type of Earth animal found in the land, and take residence in rabbit holes and bushes. The show also features the voices of Tim Whitnall, Toyah Willcox, Eric Sykes, Mark Heenehan and occasionally Sandra Dickinson and Penelope Keith, all of whom provide narration. The only physical human cast member is Tamzin Griffin. Episodes Sunday Specials * List of Teletubbies Sunday Specials Videos VHS * Teletubbies – Nursery Rhymes * Teletubbies – Dance with the Teletubbies * Teletubbies – Here Come the Teletubbies * Merry Christmas, Teletubbies! * Teletubbies – Favorite Things * Teletubbies – Funny Day * Teletubbies – Bedtime Stories and Lullabies * Teletubbies – It's Time to Run Around * Teletubbies – Big Hug! * Teletubbies – Go Exercise with the Teletubbies * Teletubbies – Baby Animals * Teletubbies – The Magic Pumpkin and Other Stories * Teletubbies – Christmas in the Snow * Teletubbies – Silly Songs and Funny Dances * Teletubbies – Look! * Teletubbies - It's Time to Crawl! * Teletubbies – Again-Again! * Altogether Teletubbies – Playful Pals and Delightful Days * Teletubbies – Oooh! Springtime Surprises and Magical Moments * Teletubbies – What's That * Teletubbies - It's Time to Hear the Horns * Teletubbies - Blue Sky * Teletubbies - Naughty Noo-Noo * Teletubbies - Altogether Teletubbies DVD * Teletubbies – Oooh! Springtime Surprises and Magical Moments * Teletubbies – Time to Play * Teletubbies – Here Come the Teletubbies * Teletubbies – Blue Sky – Fantastic Friends and Springtime Surprises * Teletubbies – Baby Animals * Teletubbies – All Fall Down – Funny Friends and Terrific Tumbles * Teletubbies – All Together Teletubbies * Teletubbies – Again-Again! * Teletubbies – Naughty Noo-Noo – Messy Messes and Terrific Tidying * Teletubbies 10 – Time to Dance! * Go! Excersise With the Teletubbies * Teletubbies – Silly Songs and Funny Dances * Teletubbies – Look! * Teletubbies – Christmas in the Snow * Teletubbies – The Magic Pumpkin and Other Stories * Teletubbies – What's That? * Teletubbies – Time for Teletubbies (features VHS: Big Hug! and Busy Day) * Teletubbies - Teletubbies in Zobooland (features the Teletubbies and Noo-Noo moving into Zobooland meeting Zoboomafoo and his Zobooland friends) Cult following Although the programme is aimed at children between the ages of one and four, it had a substantial cult following with older generations, mainly university and college students.[19] The mixture of bright colours, unusual designs, repetitive non-verbal dialogue, ritualistic format, and the occasional forays into physical comedy appealed to many who perceived the programme as having psychedelic qualities. In popular culture * In an episode of The Simpsons titled "Hello Gutter, Hello Fadder", Homer dresses up like a Teletubby to entertain Maggie, remarking "...and I'm all man, in case you heard otherwise" in reference to claims by Jerry Falwell. * In the eleventh episode of the second season of The Chaser's War on Everything, the possibility of Tinky Winky being homosexual was parodied when the Chaser's tested the Peel Hotel (in Collingwood,Melbourne, Victoria, Australia)'s gaydar (theHOTEL'S Peel dancebar was given the right to ban heterosexual patrons) with a Tinky Winky costumed figure that acted in a stereotypical homosexual fashion. * In 2012, during a full second and third season of tvN's Saturday Night Live Korea, the South Korean live comic variety show which inspired by its then-creative director Jang Jin, parodied the programme as''Yeouido Teletubbies'' (여의도 텔레토비) to portray the 2012 presidential election campaign, by imitating Teletubbies' characters. Each week on Weekend Update (Korean edition) segment, this experimental skit was popular, by reviewing on several social networking sites and online bulletin boards and video clips, such as YouTube. Both the popularity of SNL Korea's 'Crew', Kim Seul-gie and Kim Min-kyo, who acted major candidates respectably, had skyrocketed.[20] CD single Main article: Teletubbies say "Eh-oh!" In December 1997, BBC Worldwide released a CD single from the series, based on the show's theme song, called Teletubbies say "Eh-oh!". The song is the only single from Teletubbies, making them a one-hit wonder in the United Kingdom, and mostly a remix of the theme song from the hit Television programme performed by the series characters written byANDREW McCrorie-Shand and Andrew Davenport. Produced by McCrorie-Shand and Steve James, this single reached number 1 in the UK Singles Chart in December 1997, remaining in the Top 75 for 32 weeks after its release, selling over a million copies. Repeats Teletubbies has been shown on BBC1 and BBC2 from 1997 - 2001 in both episodic and omnibus formats, CBBC on Choice have also broadcasted Teletubbies, They premiered the Teletubbies on its launch day on Monday November 29th 1999 at 6.00am and was the first programme to be broadcast on the channel, other times it was shown was 9.00am, 12.00pm and 3.00pm, on Monday 22nd May 2000 they added a fifth repeat at teatime at 6.00pm, At weekends from Saturday December 4th 1999 they broadcasted the omnibus edition on Saturday and Sunday at 6.00am and 9.00am, from Saturday April 8th 2000 - Sunday September 3rd 2000 it was 6.00am, 9.15am, 12.30pm and 3.45pm. From Monday 4th September 2000, Teletubbies was shown at 6.30am, 9.30am, 12.30pm and 3.30pm every day until Sunday 10th February 2002 when CBBC on Choice ended. They showed Teletubbies from the first episode, "Ned's Bicycle" to "Ball Games with Debbie". It was one of the regular shows to appear in CBBC on Choice's schedule alongside Tweenies, Playdays, Noddy, Bob the Builder, Bodger and Badger and ChuckleVision, It has also appeared under viewer's requests on Choosy Bits from 2001/02. They have also broadcasted Teletubbies Advent Calendar from 1st December - 25th December 2000 and 2001. Teletubbies continues to be broadcast today on CBeebies since its launch on Monday February 11th 2002 alongside the Tweenies and Postman Pat. It is currently broadcast at 6.00am. Category:Cbeebies Category:90s Shows Category:BBC children's television programmes